Moshi Monsters Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or the Forums. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Categorize ' ' ; Other useful pages * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Editing Tips *Make sure the name of the article is mentioned in the first sentence, and is in bold the first time. *Put links to other articles. This helps to extend the reader's knowledge of the topic. *Upload images that are relevant to the article. They must either be images from the Moshi Monsters website or Fan Art that very closely resembles an authentic Moshi Monsters image. Fan Art must be permitted to be shown on this website. *Help to categorise pages. Do's and Don't's *''Do'' put relevant information on the articles. *''Don't'' put your opinions on the actual articles. You may, however, voice your opinions on the discussion pages and forums, as long as you don't swear and you respect other people's opinions. *''Do'' respect an Admin's decisions. *''Don't'' speculate on things that might never happen. Category:Help Category:Community